Dear to heart!
by Navvulu
Summary: A relish to Abhirika's lovers.


Hi Friends… A very short OS on my beloved Abhirika

I am whole heartedly dedicating my first ever penned thoughts to my favorite writer, my role model and on top of everything my darling sweet sis Diya, who is the whole and sole responsible person for the story to be initiated and take a shape. Also she is the one who is with me all the way by encouraging and supporting me in each and every step. I am really really happy that I found her and met her here. And the most wonderful part is that each and every aspect of our thoughts and ideologies are too similar to the extent that whatever I feel in my heart, she can understand everything very well without me uttering even a single word. That's the best thing about her!

Everyone might think that why I bluff so much even before starting the story. But truly she is so precious to me that I will have to mention about her before I start with anything.

And now the lets look into our dear Abhirika's dil ki baatein

Abhijeet came back home from a mission which was held for almost 2 months.

Tarika was missing his Abhi very badly. She's sitting at her bed room window and was completely lost in Abhi's thoughts.

Just then she received a call to her mobile... She attended it without any interest, not even viewed the called id.

Caller: kaise ho Tarika ji ? Bahut miss kar rahe honge muje ?

Yes ! Its him. A lovely smile appeared on her lips when she heard the voice over mobile.

The voice which she has been longing for since ages. Though it's just been 2 months since he left... She just felt like she has been missing his killer eyes, his infectious charming smile, and his lovely voice from a very very long time. It was too terrible for her to stay away from all these even for a single day.

Soon tears filled her eyes as she heard the word "Tarika ji" from her beloved.

She fell lack of words now.

Her Abhi can feel the each and every minute feeling she is going through now as even he is in the same condition though he is not displaying it through his words.

It was like the ultimate happiness surrounded her at that moment.

Tarika (controlling her emotions): kaise ho Abhi ? Kaha ho tum ?

Abhi: Ghar mein hu. Abhi aaya tha. Socha ki tumse baat kar loon ek baar.

Tarika (very much exited): kya! tum aagaye ? Mein Abhi aaa rahi hun.

She just disconnected the call without even bothering to hear the response from the other side.

She quickly washed her teary face and changed her clothes and rushed to the car...

Just in some time she reached his house.

Abhi opened the door on the very first ring itself... Which says that he was equally missing her all the time and waiting to see his heart !

As soon as she saw his Abhi... Just hugged him as tightly as she can.

Tarika: Thumhe patha bhi hein Abhi...Mein tho tharas rahaa hein thumse Milne keliye. Har roj inthazaar karthi thi ki thumse kab milungi mein.

Abhi (looking deep into her eyes): such ?

Tarika just nodded as yes which her Abhi can feel very well just by looking into her eyes.

They moved inside and sat on a sofa.

Soon after that, Abhi kept his head on her lap and just closed his eyes. This one act is enough for her to understand her Abhi that how badly even he was longing for her presence by his side.

She couldn't control her emotions now any more.

She just kept on ruffling his hair and silently watching him with a beautiful smile on her lips.

Tarika: Patha hein Abhi mein kithne kush hu thume dekh ke. Vaise mission kaisa raha?

Abhi was about to speak but Just then she remembered something and immediately made him sit up straight and started checking all his body parts…

Tarika: Har baar ki tharah… thume chot lagi kya ? Goli tho nahi lagi na ? Thum mujse apna dard hamesha chupa kar hi rehthe hein. Thum mujse kuch bhi share nahi karthe. Mein tho thak chuki hu thumari iss aadath se.

She pulled up his shirt and examining his front and back just like a mom investigates her naughty kid after returning from playground :P!

Abhi: Arey tarika. Thum kyaa kar rahi ho. Chodho . Muje kuch bhi nahi hua hein. Mein poori tharah se teek hu.

But she is not at all in a position to listen him.

Just then she found a sharp and deep wound on his shoulder (made by knife) and the blood oozing from the spot. She became very furious at Abhi.

Tarika (in Peek anger): Thum mujse jhoot bholna bhi shuru kiya! Ab mein thumse bilkul bhi baath nahi karoongi.

And tears were flowing uncontrollably through her cheeks.

She moved to Abhi's bed room, dragging him along with her. Made him sit on bed and searched the whole room to find the first aid box, spilling all the things here and there.

Abhi kept smiling and admiring silently at her childish acts and her immense concern towards him.

All the way Tarika was scolding him and is very irritated by Abhi. But he just kept on enjoying and loved every minute thing she did at the moment knowingly or unknowingly.

Finally she found the things she is searching for. And started cleaning his wound with sprit, applied some ointment and tied a bandage on top of it very carefully so that it will not cause him any more pain.

Tarika: Mein abhi ati hun. Aur thabhi thk thum yahi leite raho. Hilna bhi math. Samjhe thum ? (warned him with the best ever possible serious tone she could manage at that moment).

He nodded as ok controlling his laugh and partially lay down on bed leaning over the pillow.

She moved to kitchen and started preparing food for him. In some time she returned to his room with a small dining trolley with the dinner served on it.

Tarika slightly touched his hand and he came back to senses from the light sleep. She took the plate, mixed the bread pieces in the bowl of hot milk and sugar with a spoon and started feeding him without even his permission.

He is now left with no other option but just to gulp and swallow the food that was forcefully put in his mouth. All the way he was just looking at his darling angel with his all-time Killer romantic looks!

Abhi: Arey aap bhi khao na Tarika Ji. Aapko bhi bhuk lage honge.

Tarika gave him the most fierceful glance and continued with her task. He again had to stay silent.

After finishing, she forwarded him the pain killers and other antiseptic to him along with a glass of water. He took it as obediently as ever without uttering a single word.

Abhi now decided to cheer up his Queen and lighten the moment and initiated the convo.

Abhi (With his ever charming and lovely smile looking deep into her eyes): Tarika tum bhi kuch khaalo, thumhare liye na sahi… per mere liye kam se kam thoda kuch lelo.

Now Tarika can't be angry with her Abhi any more as she is completely lost in his eyes and addicted to his smile!

Tarika smiling: Mein chalthi hu Abhi. Bahut dher ho raha hein. Ghar chalke khalungi.

Abhi (holding her hand worriedly): Arey ithni jaildhi bhi kya hein Tarika ji. Aur thodi dher rukiyena. Mera bahut Man kar rahe hein ki aur thodi wakth bithau mera dil ke sath.

Tarika: Ghar lautna hein Abhi. Aur thume aaram ki saks jaroorath hein abhi. waise bhi hum kal bureau me milenge kuch hi ganton ka yeh separation. Thoda bahut inthazaar tho chalega naa Abhi.

Even Tarika wasn't liking the thought of going away from him though it's just for a little while.

Tarika (With pretty cute smile): waise bhi mein kahi bhi hun, per mere dil to har wakt thumhare pass hi hotha hai aur thumhare bare mein hi soch thi rehthi hein. Mein hamesha hamesha ke liya thumaare saath hu Abhi whether I say it or not. Thum tho mere Jindhagi ho, agar chahu bhi tho mein thume chod ke khaha chali jaavungi ? Thume patha hein, aaj thumne mere hoton pe hasi waapas lautaa dhi , mere Jaan se mujhe milvaake.

In fact Tarika doesn't want to stay away from her Abhi but still most unwillingly trying to release his grip over her hand.

Abhi was smiling at her lovingly.

Tarika: Thum jaanthe bhi ho mein kitni miss ki hein mere Abhi ka ye super pyaraa smile. Aur kal mujhe mere Abhi waspas chahiye ek dhum theek tak and back on form.

Abhi: Aap ki hukum sarakhon par Tarika Ji.


End file.
